And I'll Be the Only One Left
by RedRose126
Summary: One-by-one, the Dance Central dancers are being killed and no one knows who the killer is. Before all of them are killed, they need to find out who this killer is. But they all have grown suspicious of one another, which will lead to many of their relationships breaking. Who can trust who and who will be the next victim of this murderer?
1. The First Death

**Here's my very first story, and I hope that people like it. Now, before someone complains about the rating being T, I'm here to tell you that as a new author to the sight, I've completely read all of the rules and guidelines. This story may have death in it, but it's not detailed, so it can't be an M-rated story. That means that I'm safe to have it rated T.**

**Enough with that and enjoy chapter one of '…And I'll Be the Only one Left'. Also, note that not every chapter will have someone dying in it.**

* * *

_**Unknown Day**_

_**Unknown Location**_

_**Unknown Time**_

"_Bring it on, bitch!"_

Who would've ever thought that those four words would lead to a death? The person looked at the figure in front of them—covered in blood—and wondered what the hell happened. They looked at the blood on their hands with a terrified look, trembling fiercely. But after a few seconds, that terrified expression turned into a questionable one and then into a look of realization. They actually killed someone. While they were initially scared and unsure of it, they were now thrilled and wanted to do it more. But would the risk of being lonely after killing their friends be worth the need to fill that void? Hell no! That's why there were only a few people targeted.

_**October 20**__**th**_

_**Set Adrift (Lu$h Crew's Yacht), Out in the ocean**_

_**3:14 pm**_

Miss Aubrey has been locked in her room for five hours, after being tricked by Emilia. The brunette told her that something special was in her room and she believed her without a doubt. Now, she was extremely pissed and aggravated. Sure she had more than enough food, water, entertainment, clothes… you get it, but that wasn't enough to make her happy. Especially seeing as how today's her birthday.

Leaning against the bed, she was so close to the verge of sleep, until ice-cold water was poured on her. Her initial reaction was to sit up and let out a loud shriek, but she went against that. Instead, she kept her composure and looked at the person responsible: Emilia.

"Do you have to make my birthday a nightmare," she finally asked.

"Yep, but not this year, princess. We got something special for you out on the deck, and I'm not lying this time… but you look horrible. Why don't you fix yourself up?" The brunette smirked at the red-head and she (Aubrey) couldn't help but let a little chuckle escape her lips.

As Emilia left, Miss Aubrey went into her bathroom. She took a nice, long, hot shower which took about 30 minutes (she was rushing) and then did her hair, another thirty minutes. It took her about 15 to choose an outfit and put it on, and 10 to apply her make-up. She was ready to go after an hour and twenty-five minutes.

"About damn time," Taye complained after seeing her. "What took so long? Emilia went to get you about an hour and a half ago."

"Beauty takes time," she simply responded.

"Not nearly enough for you," Emilia muttered. While everyone else laughed, the birthday girl glared at her.

"Funny… so what's this 'special thing' Emilia's told me about?" Everyone smiled and looked around, as if they were telepathically communicating. Ten seconds later, the pale woman could feel some arms wrapping her waist. She didn't have to look back or down to know that it was Angel, for many obvious reasons. One of them being because she wouldn't let anyone else do that to her. Except Emilia.

"Happy birthday, hermoso," he whispered in her ear. "So, what number do I have to put on the cake?"

"As if I would tell you," she retorted. "A woman never reveals her age."

"Age is just a number."

"Say that again when I'm full of wrinkles and can barely walk." He pulled back and spun her around to face him.

"I'll still love you." He attempted to kiss her, only to have her block their lips with her manicured hand.

"Don't even try it." She turned to the others, and saw a cake there. When did that get there because she was facing them until Angel turned her around a few second ago? Even still, she didn't see a cake in her peripherals.

Upon looking at the number on the cake, she cringed. She thought that everyone forgot about her age, though she and a few others are the same age, and just remembered her birthday. Seeing '25' made her feel old, but at least she wasn't 28 like Lima was.

"Happy birthday," everyone said in unison. That's when she took the guests into account. Riptide, Flash4wrd, Hi-Def, D-Coy, DCI, and Angel (obviously) were there, which meant that there were twelve people at the party. What about The Glitterati and M.O.C.? They were invited after Angel and Bodie persuaded everyone to let them come. Miss Aubrey shook the thought away and was focused on having a good time. If they didn't want to come, it was their loss.

Taye slid her finger across the side of the cake, getting frosting on her index finger. She then rubbed her finger across the red-head's face before getting some more and putting some on her nose.

"I guess you were right; you look good with anything on your face. This cake brings out ya eyes."

"Thank you, but I prefer to eat my food than wear it on my face," she responded with chuckle. After they both grabbed a slice, they joined the other females by the helicopter port. It was nice to hang out once in a while, when they weren't so busy with dancing. And being out of their 'dance clothes' made it even better.

Dare was in another of her DIY pieces, and it looked pretty good; she could become a fashion designer. Emilia dropped the dress and skinny jeans (which she would disdainfully put on) for something sportier and loose. Lima wasn't in something so professional and wore casual clothes. Li'l T. decided to try something new and was wearing something that could be considered dressy and professional while also being casual. Miss Aubrey was in a dress that looked like something 'Miss America' would wear, only shorter. Taye was in something loose and slightly exposing, but she was far from looking older than her age.

With Li'l T. ten days from being 22, she didn't have to drink juice or soda while everyone else drank wine and alcohol. She joined them for the first time, and she didn't like it too much. The wine was a bit off to her, but she could get used to drinking it. The beer was another story. It was just plain nasty and it would be too soon if she had it again.

"This is actually really nice," Lima said, taking a sip of her red wine. "I think that we should do this for everyone's birthday—you know, spending the day on a calm note—instead of nearly being arrested every time."

Dare chuckled. "I don't know. I don't prefer being arrested, but I kinda enjoy the thrill we get from running away from the cops."

"Being arrested isn't any joke… but who am I to be talking," Emilia asked. "Though I was arrested twice, I still didn't give a fuck. It was on the simple goal of doing me, whether or not that required pissing everyone off."

"Girl, not everyone could survive in jail," Taye pointed out. "I'm not saying me, but there are… three people here who can't." It didn't take everyone long to realize the three people that Taye was talking about.

"Very funny, T, but I can handle jail," Li'l T. said. "It ain't nothin' but a place where some idiots go."

"Yo, you were freaking out when I sent you to the jail experience thing. Don't even try to do that."

The other girls laughed before Lima said something. "I surely couldn't handle it. Who knows what they would do if I appeared like 'The sanitation on the walls are hazardous. And these beds aren't suitable for promoting human growth.' or something." She altered the tone of her voice when impersonating herself.

Now everyone started to laugh as it was completely on-point. It's glad to know that Lima is aware of her high vocabulary, because being oblivious to such a fact would be troublesome.

"I honestly don't have anything to say about that one," Miss Aubrey said. "I, for one, couldn't handle not showering every morning—especially with people that possibly could rape me—or not having at least ten hours of sleep. And I at least need a thousand dollars on hand at all times."

"Talk about prissy. Aubrey, I think you're the reason why that word was created," Dare joked. All of the females took another sip before Li'l T. pointed out something. It looked like something was heading towards them, and very quickly at that. Upon a closer look, it was a helicopter.

Without a second thought, all of the females ran away; today was not the day to die because of a helicopter. When it landed, everyone saw two Gs, both lapping each other with one backwards, and they knew that it was The Glitterati. However, only Kerith exited the flying machine and he looked like he was crying.

"How could you people be so low to kill my sister," he yelled, walking in the center. "What has she ever done to you all?!"

"Whoa, amigo, what are you talking about," Angel asked. "Nobody's killed Jaryn."

"Don't call me 'amigo'! If none of you killed her, then how do explain her bloody corpse?" As if on cue, someone else walked out of the helicopter with Jaryn's bloody body in their arms. Everyone was disgusted by it, and horrified.

"Oh my…" It was so purid; she was banged up pretty badly.

"Well, she was too cocky for her own good," Miss Aubrey suddenly said. "If you ask me, she was going to get killed one way or another." Everyone turned to her with a shocked expression. She did not just say that.

* * *

**That's all for chapter one, and I hope there aren't any bad reviews. So, Jaryn was killed first, who will be the second. Stay tuned to find out, and to find out who this killer is. Are they an annoying OC that I decided to put in the story, or are they one of the Dance Central dancers? All I'm saying is that Miss Aubrey's made herself a suspect.**


	2. The Glitterati Is Offline

**I've never felt this good about a chapter before; must be all of those good reviews. It's time for review responses:**

**AnimeQueen1260: Thank you! I like to be unique instead of writing about a played-out topic that **_**everyone**_** writes about. And I was trying to give it a suspenseful ending, but that didn't work out…**

**MusicDevil969: I'm glad that you think so. If it's giving you that impression, then it only has to be good, right?**

**LonelyOtakuGamer: Here it is.**

**Guest (1): Scary? I don't think that was intended… maybe just a bit, but thank you.**

**Guest (2): Thanks! Unfortunately, the killer won't be revealed until the last chapter, but I'll be giving out hints that make every character suspicious.**

**LovelyPrincess126: I'm glad that you liked it, but I deleted my profile about a month before I posted it here. **

**Be warned: There will be very little detail on one of the deaths in this chapter. Again, not enough to bump the rating to M, but I'm just giving an early warning. Oh, and there's a lot of romance in this chapter.**

**For those who don't get the title of the chapter, it's supposed to be a reference of the achievement you get after watching the DC3 credits (it's called Th  
. You know, the part when Jaryn and Kerith are plotting to cause chaos to DCI.**

* * *

'Suspect' might as well have been on her forehead after saying what she did. How could the red-head be so stupid and not choose her words carefully? While most of the dancers looked to her with shocked faces—some has amused ones—Kerith got more enraged. He walked up to her by was held back by Angel and Bodie right before he hit her.

"You sadistic little bitch," he yelled. "What has my sister done to you, you lowly scum?"

"Hold on, I didn't kill your sister! You better watch what you say or I'll personally have _you_ killed." Again, she really needs to think about what she's saying.

"So then you _are_ the killer," Taye asked. Miss Aubrey turned in Taye's direction with an angry expression on her face. Before she said something, Bodie decided to cut this fight short.

"Whoa, let's calm down now," he said. Everyone turned in his direction and he continued. "This is a _birthday party_, guys. We should be having fun instead of picking fights with each other over some killer that may or may not be true."

Dare seemed to agree with him. "Exactly; party first, fight second." Miss Aubrey calmed down, while Kerith wasn't in the mood to begin with.

"I'll have all of you on 24/7 monitoring and then we'll find out who the killer is. Whoever killed my sister will get theirs." He climbed into the helicopter along with the people accompanying him. It didn't take long for it to get out of sight once it was started up. When it was, however, the suspicions started to grow.

"I gotta go home," Emilia suddenly said. "I _totally_ lost the partying mood, and I definitely couldn't party with a murderer…"

"C'mon, Emilia," Glitch said. "Don't tell me that you believed him. It was probably someone that was targeting her or somethin'; no big deal."

"I don't know… I'm in the same boat as Emilia here," Li'l T. announced. "And plus, I'm kinda sleepy now…" Everyone started arguing with one another, unsure of what was actually going on. It was like they were speaking, but they weren't speaking. Like someone was forcing them to speak.

Angel realized what was going on and looked to Miss Aubrey with sad eyes. She caught his gaze and it was like a thousand words were spoken. She ran off to her room just as the Latino spoke.

"Looks like this party's ending a few hours early…"

**_Taye's and Li'l T.'s House_**

_**8:45 pm**_

After making it to shore, everyone split up. Lu$h stayed on their boat and went to their rooms, Riptide went to the nearby beach house, DCI and D-Coy were headed in the direction the DCI's HQ, Hi-Def was going in the direction of Mo's house, and Flash4wrd was on their way home. Taye placed her little sister in the backseat before getting in the driver's seat and driving off. She was so worried about protecting her sister from this killer that she didn't notice there was a car following her.

Once she made it home, she carried Li'l T to her room and tucked her in her bed. She made sure that she was completely safe before leaving the room. She went downstairs to watch some TV and grab a snack. When the TV turned on, a dark silhouette came from under the young girl's bed. Even in the pitch black, the silver shine of a dagger was visible. They put it close to her face, but not too close as to where she could feel it in her sleep. If they wanted to, they could end her life right here. They didn't choose to do so.

They put the knife back in its holster and climbed out of the window, going wherever they planned to go.

_**October 21**__**st**_

_**Penthaüs (The Glitterati's Place)**_

_**12:01 am**_

Kerith needed to take his medicine before he went to sleep. On top of having a splitting headache—or maybe it's that bad to be a migraine—he also had severe body pain. It was like he was in a losing fight three weeks ago and is only now feeling the pain. The blonde dancer was sure that some _Aleve _and _Aspirin _would do the trick.

The silhouette, now fully visible because of the bright lights, managed to beat Kerith to his medicine cabinet by two minutes. In less time than that, they switched out his pills with exact replicas. From the size of the pill bottle, to the label, and even the color of the pills. The only thing was that he would be in a hell of a surprise if he swallowed them down whole.

He was on his way to the kitchen after grabbing the pills. In a glass cup, he poured himself from orange juice and was on his way to his room. That is, until he saw who the killer is.

"It was you," he yelled. Yelling didn't make his headache better, but it surely brought a point across. "I always knew that you were jealous of us because of our high power compared to yours. I'm calling the police after I take my pills."

"I was never jealous of you two; I've never been jealous of anyone. This is what we call revenge, in case you hadn't noticed. I was sick of your sister, so why not kill her? I mean, wouldn't you kill the person you hate so much if you were never caught? And the burden of guilt wouldn't be there if you hated them _that_ much… I should stop rambling now. I'll give you this warning, though: take those pills if you want to see your sister. If you don't, you could just suffer that horrible migraine of yours, along with all of that pain you're feeling."

"That's a stupid warning, even if it wasn't coming from you. I'll take these pills as I please." With that, he put the pills in his mouth, immediately swallowing it down with the orange juice. The person was waiting for a reaction—a chemical one—and they got exactly what they wanted.

Kerith's hands immediately went to his throat and his foamy spit was coming out of his mouth. After a few seconds, blood was mixed in with his spit. He fell to his knees right as the killer was chuckling.

"Ah, your pride is what's gonna kill you one day. That day being today. Oh, Alka-Seltzer just hurts like a bitch, doesn't it? You're supposed to let it sit in a liquid, _then_ drink the medicated iquid; not take it like a pill. Of course, you didn't want to listen to me. That's what you get for calling my girl Aubrey a bitch, and just plain badmouthing her. Well, why don't you tell your sister I said 'fuck you'? Adiós!"

They walked away from the scene, and the blond dancer fell on the ground immediately. He knew who the killer was now, but just don't have the voice to tell anyone. And since there are no cameras, that means that there's no evidence.

_**October 30**__**th**_

_**DCI HQ, Unknown Location**_

_**10:57 pm**_

All of the dancers managed to get together for Li'l T's birthday and have it on a good note. No one knew about Kerith's death, yet, so they really had nothing to worry about. It ended a few hours ago and the crews split up, this time into groups. DCI and D-Coy was the first of the three groups.

After getting a call from their superiors, Rasa and Lima found out about Kerith's death. And then it appeared on the news right before they played their game.

"If you ask me," Dare said. She swung her remote, sending the virtual tennis ball to the other side of the field. "This is about the biggest piece of bullshit I've ever heard. Just because Jaryn and Kerith were killed doesn't mean that this killer is after_ all of the people_ in Dance Central."

"I feel the same," Lima agreed. She ran over to the right a bit and swung the remote, successfully sending the ball to the other side. "But that doesn't mean we should take this situation too lightly."

Rasa tried to hit the ball but missed it, giving the girls a point. The score was currently 15-30, MacCoy and Rasa to Dare and Lima. He served the ball, sending straight to the pink-haired girl.

"That's why we all were asked to investigate this," the African-American added. "We should work together; just in case if this killer is after all of us."

MacCoy missed the ball by a long shot, giving the girls the winning point. They gave each other a double high-five in happiness and the 10th round started. So far, the males haven't won yet. "That's awesome! So we're like the Mystery Murder Detectives or something…?"

Before Dare served the ball, she looked to the agents with a smile on her face. And they returned the look.

"Yeah, that's exactly what we are," Lima answered. "The Mystery Murder Detectives... nice name." Dare served the ball, officially starting the next round.

_**Riptide's Beach House, High Tide Beach**_

_**11:04 pm**_

Riptide and Lu$h were in the second group.

Neither of them paid too much attention to the news report of Kerith's death, but they didn't completely ignore it either. To relax about it, they decided to have an 'afterparty'. All they did was drink, though.

Angel and Bodie had way too much and were passed out of the floor and couch, respectively. Emilia had about ten shots of varying drinks, making her a bit woozy, and Miss Aubrey didn't have any. The brunette walked over to the red-head and slung her arms over her shoulders. She did it in a smart way so that the taller female couldn't move her own arms.

Emilia was slightly glad that she was in her School Daze outfit. She undid the first of nine buttons. "Why didn't you have any drinks, huh? They were there for a reason…" The second button was unbuttoned.

"I didn't want to drink anything—what are you doing?" She only noticed that Emilia was unbuttoning her top after 1/3 of them were undone.

"Having my own kind of fun," the brunette responded, undoing the fourth and fifth buttons. Miss Aubrey couldn't fight with her; her arms were restrained and she was much weaker than the shorter female. Now 2/3 of the buttons were undone, and it wasn't enough for Emilia. With a slight flick of her wrists, the other three buttons fell to the ground.

"C'mon, this is a new top," Miss Aubrey complained. She realized that Emilia wasn't even listening to her. "Wait, is this you or the alcohol?"

She was listening now, and a smirk appeared on her face. "Princess, a few shots of something weak like that is not going to affect me at all; this is all me."

Out of impulse, Miss Aubrey tried to break free from Emilia's grasp. It didn't do anything, but make the brunette more amused.

"We're rivals—enemies—remember?"

"Nope. I remember becoming frienemies, which means that we have special benefits. To others, we show that we hate each other. Behind closed doors… well, you get the point."

The red-head just stopped fighting as she realized that was true. "Okay, just one thing…"

"And that is…?"

Now a smirk was plastered on the red-head's pink lips and she craned neck so that she could whisper in Emilia's ear.

"I'm not going to be the only one undressing."

"Don't worry about that; it wasn't planned."

_**Tee Off (Flash4wrd's Golf Course)**_

_**11:17 pm**_

Flash4wrd and Hi-Def were in the last group.

After officially becoming each other's 'counterparts', they've been hanging out more. Today just happened to be a perfect time to get together, and they spend the remainder of Li'l T's birthday at the golf course.

Taye held on to Mo's wrists from behind and she was teaching him how to play. Being the adults they are, it was bound for them to flirt with one another.

"You're pretty calm about having a girl behind you. Maybe you're used to getting it from behind," she joked. He broke their position, just laughing.

"Stop trippin', girl. You're only like that because you're teaching me. Let the roles flip—" In a sudden, dizzying move, Mo was now behind Taye, holding her wrists. "—and now I'm behind you."

She smirked at him. "A bit forward, aren't we?"

"Only as forward as you'll allow me to be…" They leaned in for a kiss, but were interrupted by the younger people.

"Get a room," the birthday girl complained. "This is too much affection to be outdoors." She was covering her eyes with her hand and imitating how someone would throw-up if they put their finger down their mouth.

"They're fine; no one's around but the two of us," Glitch pointed out. "If they wanted, we could go over to a different hole and they could start—"

"Another word and I'll make you do headspins until you throw up," Mo threatened. He pointed the golf club at the younger male, making him nervous.

"Uh… I'm going over to hole 38? You comin', T?"

"Yeah." As they walked away, Taye just shook her head.

"I'm glad you said something, 'cause mine would've been worse."

"You just need to know what exactly to say." He embraced her from behind, wrapping her arms around her body. "Now where we?" He leaned in to kiss her, but she kept their lips a few centimeters away; she was teasing him.

"Well, I was teaching you how to play the game…"

"You know what I meant."

After making it to the last hole, the new adults had to catch their breath. They ran there, stupidly, and didn't have enough energy left to actually do something. Li'l T was the first one to regain her energy, and curiosity took over her.

"Hey Glitch, ever wonder what… kissing someone was like?" He looked to her with a shocked face.

"Y-You've never kissed anyone?!"

"I have, but… they were never sincere." It was clearly obvious that they both were embarrassed; she was just lucky that she wasn't red like he was. "I-I mean that they were never real."

"So… what are you trying to say? Should _we_ kiss?"

"Damn it, Glitch! You're not making this easier." Only then did he realize that his 'counterpart' has a thing for him. He wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be; he was thrilled. Without warning, he cupped her face and kissed her. She was highly shocked by it and pulled away.

"What's wrong," he asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"…I just wasn't ready. Why don't we start over?" He shrugged his shoulders and they started again. This time, she leaned in slightly more than he did, and she was the one to connect their lips. It was actually great to experience her first true kiss, and he couldn't have asked for a better one.

* * *

**So cute with the romance and all. Well, chapter three won't have any deaths, only more romance and conflict.**

**Hopefully, another fast update will come.**


End file.
